Polarize
} |info = *Mag produces a pulse of magnetic energy with an initial radius of 5 / 6 / 7 / 8 meters that expands outwards over 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 seconds at a constant speed of 5.9 meters per second for a 37.5 meters total radius. If the enemy has shields, the pulse deals 250 / 300 / 350 / 400 damage to it. If the enemy has armor, the armor value gets reduced by 250 / 300 / 350 / 400 and the enemy additionally suffers Damage equal to the armor removed. Additionally, allies' shields are restored by 250 / 300 / 350 / 400 if they are present in the initial radius or come in contact with the pulse. **Shield/armor damage and shield restoration are affected by Ability Strength. **Initial radius is affected by Ability Range. ***Since the wave starts traveling after the initial radius, this also slightly increases the total radius. **Pulse travel time is affected by Ability Duration. **Initial radius and traveled distance are summed to: (1 + Ability Range) 8 + (1 + Ability Duration) 5 5.9}}. ***With maxed and , rank-3 Polarize will have a total radius of 8 + (1 + 0.3) 29.5|mt=y}} meters. **Wave speed is not affected by mods. **Cast animation of 1''' second is affected by or . **Shields must be completely drained from a target before armor depletion can take effect. **Restores Mag's own shields, in addition to fellow Tenno, Companions, , hostages, Specters, Sortie Tenno operatives, static mission objectives (such as Cryopods and Excavators), and hacked MOAs spawned from MOA Cabinet Spawners, as well as led targets. **If an armored enemy is the target of , the damage is multiplied by '''200%. This does not affect enemies inside Magnetize that are not target of a cast. ***This multiplier is affected by Power Strength. *All enemies with shields or armor within the initial radius, or that come in contact with the expanding pulse, will produce a violent outburst of magnetic energy inflicting 100% / 150% / 200% / 250% of the drained shields or armor as damage to all other enemies within a 5 / 6 / 7 / 8 meter radius of each drained target. **Damage multiplier is affected by Ability Strength, and the explosion damage diminishes with distance. ***Damage bypasses obstacles in the environment. ** damage is effective against Shielded and Proto Shields, but less effective against Alloy Armor. ** status effect reduces a target's current and maximum shields by 75% for 4''' seconds. **Explosion radius is affected by Ability Range. **Enemies who have been drained are '''not damaged by their own explosion, but they can be damaged by nearby enemies who were also drained. *'Ability Synergy:' Drained enemies drop one or two shards that store 50 damage each that will be absorbed by if the shard contacts it. **Stored damage is unaffected by Power Strength or amount drained. **Shards will not get used up when touching a Magnetize bubble and will instead float around in it and drop to the ground after the bubble ends. They despawn 30 seconds after their creation. *Polarize's visual effects, including shards, are affected by Mag's chosen energy color. *Casting Polarize is a One-Handed Action that can be done while performing many actions without interrupting them, including reloading, charging, shooting, and moving (either sprinting or sliding). **Can be used in mid-air, but not while on a zipline. |augment = |tips = *Can be used to restore shields to the Cryopod, Cryocore, Excavator in an Excavation mission or an Artifact in a Defense mission. *Can break reinforced glass in Corpus Ships and Laser Plates/Rotation Plates on Orokin Tower laser traps, given an enemy with shields/armor is near them and was affected by Polarize. *Useless against Flesh. |max = }} See Also * de:Schild-Polarisierung es:Polarizar it:Polarize ru:Поляризация щита Category:Shield Restoration Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Magnetic Damage Category:Mag Category:One-Handed Abilities